Usuario discusión:BellaBlackCrews
Bienvenido Hola, ¡bienvenido a Doctor Who Wiki! Gracias por editar la página Archivo:Susan Foreman.jpg. Si necesitas ayuda y no hay administradores locales aquí, quizás quieras visitar los foros de la Comunidad de Wikia en español. Sannse (foro de ayuda | blog) Adoptando este wiki Hola! Usted debe pensar en adoptar este wiki, ya que son sus usuarios más activos. Usted será capaz de hacer muchas más cosas con él, si usted es un administrador. En w:c:tardis encantara este wiki para convertirse en nuestro socio oficial en castellano, pero nos gustaría ver más activa. Por favor piense en tratar de adoptar este wiki. Es importante que nuestros dos wikis para trabajar juntos, para que podamos establecer vínculos interlengua. Esto ayudará a nuestros lectores obtener información en el idioma de su elección. Un(a) fuerte administrator(a) en este wiki es muy importante. Si usted está listo para adoptar este wiki, haga click aquí y rellena el formulario. :) —CzechOut, administrador de w:c:tardis 03:35 23 sep 2011 (UTC) :Gracias! Ya he pedido para doptar el Wiki varias veces pero siempre me dicen que de momento no tengo suficientes ediciones. Pero cuando consiga adoptarlo, me encantará unir nuestros Wikis. Asi tendremos una gran base de datos! ;) :BellaBlackCrews 07:07 23 sep 2011 (UTC) ::Así, tiene sentido. ¿Cuántas ediciones que Wikia dices que usted necesitaba antes de que pueda puede adoptar el wiki? Entretanto, ya lo he solicitado la lengua inglesa enlaces se entre nuestros dos wikis. Cuando se activa, debería escribir en:NombreIngles en una página para activar el enlace. También, he añadido un enlace a este wiki sobre nuestro principal página. La bandera de España vuela con orgullo en tardis:Doctor Who Wiki/Wikis. ::Por favor, ¿podría responder sobre mi usario discusión en lugar de su usario discusión? Escribir en mi página de usuario discusión aquí me envía un mensaje inmediatamente mientras estoy editando en w:c:tardis. — CzechOut 15:45 23 sep 2011 (UTC) ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Eres admin! ¡Finalmente! --CzechOut 00:57 5 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola Bella!! la verdad hace bastante soy muy fan de la serie, y de las anteriores y viejas, las cuales veo en internet y descargo para verlas en TV. hace poco encontre informacion muy interesante que decidi compartirla, junto con otra que encontre pero al final decidi que no valia la pena. cuando busco una wikia de Doctor Who me sale una en primer lugar, la cual creo que conoces. el TARDIS - Index File. asi que la segunda que aparecia y en español, era esta. tengo entendido que eres la administradora. eres la unica que aporta aqui, expeto por uno o 2 usuarios que editaron algunas cosas. decidi aportar aqui y hacer todo lo posible por que esta wikia cresca. mis felicitaciones y espero podamos sacarla adelante juntos. PD: Ya soy el #2 de la wikia y recien entre!! :D Camilo Jourdan 23:25 13 oct 2011 (UTC) Rw: Dale, que bien :D algun dia de estos nos tenemos que encontrar en el chat... para charlar y eso. te queria decir algo. no crees que el fondo con la imagen de la TARDIS no se ve? podrias editarla, o yo lo hago, edito la imagen y te la paso :) Camilo Jourdan 02:16 15 oct 2011 (UTC) hola, Bella, soy nuevo en el wiki, pero en cuanto otra wiki, la games zon wiki, no soy tan novato Alvarorayquaza 21:59 21 oct 2011 (UTC) Bella, Bella, Bella!! Por Favor, no tengo palabras para disculparme por mi larga ausencia, por favor, disculpame!! =( Tuve muchos problemas de estudios, de salud y familiares, y no pude prender ni un solo de estos dias la PC!! por favor, perdoname por dejarte sola con el wiki... prometo que lo compensare y entrare todos los dias a aportar, y estoy trabajando en un proyecto para reunir todos los capitulos y las novelas en unos DVD´s Por favor, no tengo Excusa, perdoname!! Camilo Jourdan 00:25 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo mucha idea de plantillas pero algo si se, mejor que hace unos días fijo xD. Lo malo esque me lo saco un poco de la Wiki Inglesa, por eso de que no es fácil empezar de cero y tal. Pero no creo que sea tan malo, sino justificado... Espero seguir haciendo páginas cuando tenga tiempo libre porque realmente se tarda mucho tiempo en hacer esas páginas tan largas. Tanto incluso que tarde 2 días (y aún en expansión) en hacer la página del Undécimo Doctor. Nerea266 16:03 25 ene 2012 (UTC)Nerea266Nerea266 16:03 25 ene 2012 (UTC) Plantilla:Infobox2 ¿Por qué borraste infobox2? La que tenías que borrar era infobox personaje, esta daba problemas. Sin embargo infobox2 funcionaba perfectamente. Nerea266 11:44 28 ene 2012 (UTC)Nerea266Nerea266 11:44 28 ene 2012 (UTC) Infobox solucionado, no borres la plantilla infobox personaje. Sorry!!! OMG te juro que con el cacao que llevo debí de liarme y me equivoqué. Perdoname....entonces ahora no hay que borrar ninguna? La portada aun se tunearla pero con el tema de los infobox no me aclaro en absoluto BellaBlackCrews 12:52 28 ene 2012 (UTC) Ya he empezado a categorizar algunas plantillas infobox, lo único que no entiendo es porque aparecen en la categoría plantillas artículos que no tienen anda que ver? xD Ah! Y tienes que volver, que aqui me siento muy solica editando y creando páginas u.u' Estoy intentando convencer a gente para que nos ayuden. Nerea266 16:32 4 feb 2012 (UTC)Nerea266 ¡¡No me digas no me digas!! :OO ¿Y está bien? ¿Cómo fue de grave? Espero que se recupere y no tenga problemas. Yo seguiré completando páginas y creando otras para que esto no este tan muerto xD Nerea266 16:33 6 feb 2012 (UTC) ¡¡Dioss!! O_O ¿Pero que hizo, alma de cantaro? JAJA Olvida la Wiki esta, si tienes que estar con él pues estate :) Nerea266 19:35 6 feb 2012 (UTC) A pues no sabía, me daré mejor cuenta la próxima vez :) Añadir imagenes Ahi que añadir imagenes a las páginas de Donna Noble, a no ser que tengas pensarlo hacerlo cuando acabes el artículo. No se como va tu forma de estructurar páginas xD Pero aun asi creo que necesitamos un sistema universal para clasificar, o redactar artículos. Como por ejemplo, las referencias de los capítulos (esos paréntesis que contienen el nombre del capítulo y la serie a la que pertenecen), o que va en letra cursiva y que no... Ese tipo de cosas. Porque sino cada artículo esta de una forma diferente y es un poco dificil aclararse. Nerea266 18:52 7 feb 2012 (UTC) JAJAJA Bueno, yo tenía pensado de momento (en cuanto a las referencias en la serie), debería ser como la de Doctor Who Wiki inglesa, aunque no se si sería plagio o algo xD Vamos, como las suelo poner yo, asi: (TV: The Parting of the Ways). Nerea266 19:04 7 feb 2012 (UTC) PD: Siempre se me olvida la firma ~_~ Yo también prefiero los nombres en español, pero hay veces en las que no hay traducción, entonces no hay más remedio que monerlo en su nombre original. Además, el artículo ese lo escribiste tu no? xD También he visto que estás haciendo diferentes secciones de su propia historia, creo que veo mejor englobarlas en un mismo apartado y dividirlo en sus respectivos subapartados, eso creo claro. JAJAJA Oye, eso de ser administrador ¿como va? ¿Qué poderes tienes? Me pica la curiosidad O_o Nerea266 19:26 7 feb 2012 (UTC) JAJAJAJ No se si es porque no me había dado cuenta o algo, pero parece que me has bombardeado con un montón de mensajes en mi perfil xD Me siento acosada LOL Pero bueno, haber por donde empiezo. Sobre las bandas sonoras, en serio, esta genial, te facilita realmente las cosas y no hace falta buscarlas, aunque también se podrían poner en un video de Youtube o algo, pero mola currarse las cosas ^^ La foto de la plantilla Faltandetalles me encanta, la saque de una página con un montón de imagenes de Doctor Who y me enamoré de ella, lo malo esque no pude encontrarla más grande para ponerla de fondo de pantalla, pero asi esta bien xD Me sorprende porque realmente le queda que ni pintado estar en esa plantilla, el Doctor arreglando su TARDIS y eso JEJE Tengo otra pregunta ¿Puede haber más de dos administradores? Es solo por curiosidad nada más JEJE, pero tampoco te estoy pidiendo convertirme en una ehhh ¬¬ JIJI Tampoco sabía que se podía pedir, tengo que informarme más P: Esque tengo otra cuenta (que esta perdida porque no me acuerdo ni del nombre ni de la contraseña JAJAJ) y con ella editaba la Wiki de Spore, pero no podía arreglar la página principal porque no era administradora y eso me rabiaba mucho. Pero ya es tarde y lo he abandonado xD Si veo por ahí y encuentro más fotos para hacer plantillas me pongo. Emmm.. Y no se que más me queda, fijo que se me olvida algo xD pero bueno... Nerea266 20:07 7 feb 2012 (UTC) No, de momento está mejor de lo que podría estar eso está claro xD. ¿Y como se hace una portada? ¿Es por códigos o te trae un editor especial para ello? El editor te facilita bastante las cosas, pero es siempre mejor, si sabes, hacerlo por códigos de fuente... :/ Yo no se mucho asique me tengo que conformar JAJA Haber que te paso el URL de la página P: http://imgfave.com/search/dr%20who/page:27 Esta es por ejemplo la página 28, pero hay bastantes más. Nerea266 15:29 8 feb 2012 (UTC) JAJAJA Es muy fácil solo tienes que poner unos parentesis así Inserte texto aquí , te viene en el modo fuente como ayuda. Y si quieres poner una cosa pero que enlace a otra cosa distinta solo tienes que poner esta barra entre medias |'' asi: Inserte texto aquí (quitandole los espacios, claro). Y para poner las imagenes en los infobox pones Tamaño de la imagen en px EDITO: Me pregunto, porque el Doctor es categoría? Realmente se me hace dificil ponerlo en el Infobox, no se podría poner en página y otro en categoría? Nerea266 19:25 8 feb 2012 (UTC) Bueno JAJA, el otro comentario por culpa de eso de que si ve códigos pues lo adapta es un rollo, aunque bien podía haberlo puesto en modo Pero bueno JAJJAJAJ... Ciertamente no te entendí muy bien. Yo creo que es mejor plan hacer una categoría vacía y después una página normal y en condiciones sobre él. Nerea266 13:43 9 feb 2012 (UTC) Podemos conectarnos al chat este que estoy conectada ok? Lo paso yo si quieres, aunque habrá que cambiar un montón de links para mudar la información de sitio :S Nerea266 13:52 9 feb 2012 (UTC) Ya veo ya, has movido todo el tema :P. Me voy a hinchar a poner Infobox por todos lados xP Sobretodo en los capítulos, si quieres te doy una lista de códigos fuente para que tengas un poco de idea, pero esta vez mejor xD Y por cierto, hay que acordar como vamos a escribir el formato de las páginas de capitulo, ya que se han empezado a crear, dividirlo en apartados, y dejar claro como se hacen. Eso y crear una plantilla de equipo de filmación, que ahora mismo harñe por cierto JEJE Nerea266 14:02 9 feb 2012 (UTC) Yo creia que los metías tu JAJAJAJJA No se.. Es una de esas cosas que nadie comprende de las wikis xD Voy a ponerte unos códigos P: Links -> Inserte el nombre aquí Links reedirigidos -> Inserte su nombre aquí Insertar imagenes -> tamaño en pixeles Modo lista -> Inserte nombre aquí Inserte nombre aquí ... Categoría -> Categoría:Nombre de la categoría Negrita -> ''Nombre'' Cursiva -> ''Nombre No incluir texto -> Escribe texto aquí Insertar plantilla -> Bueno, estas son las básicas, pero ahi muchas más, para hacer gráficas, cronologías, lineas temporales (estoy trabajando en ello JEJE).... Da igual, aunque no lo quisieras, te lo vas a comer por narices xD Con lo de los capis me refería a que hay que establecer un esquema, por ejemplo .Información general ..Argumento ..Trama ..Reparto ..Equipo de filmación ..Referencias ..Notas ...Calificaciones ...Rumores ..Continuidad ..Lineas temporales ..En DVD Nerea266 15:56 9 feb 2012 (UTC) Ya cree la página de ayuda, Ayuda:Cómo crear páginas de capítulo Si crees que hay algo que no te convence avísame. Nerea266 18:57 9 feb 2012 (UTC) Ya he creado la plantilla "vida real" esta sirve para señalar que un artículo habla de la realidad y no de la serie. Puede ser utilizado para series, nombres de personas históricas reales (osea, sin tener ninguna relacción con Doctor Who), términos científicos, etc... Ah, y he actualizado el logo del destonillador sónico. Ya no tiene esa mala calidad propia de las imagenes de 24 bits. Y como puedes ver en actividad reciente, he creado un montón de páginas nuevas. Entre ellas Vincent van Gogh, el Krafayis, sistema estelar... Además de ampliar artículos como el décimo o el noveno Doctor. Nerea266 21:51 11 feb 2012 (UTC) Me parece guay :P Muchas gracias ^^ Podríamos poner otra imagen de fondo, ya veré yo haber que se puede P: Por otra parte, ya he hecho bastantes capítulos, 3 en total, unos normales de la 5 temporada y Mientras tanto en la TARDIS. También algunos personajes como Craig y Sophie, especies como No me acuerdo su nombre xD, Euros Lyn y algunas modificaciones de plantilla y la plantilla infobox actor. Fijo que he hecho más pero esque ahora no me acuerdo (se nota como hay más azul en los textos cuando lees JAJA). Nerea266 15:11 27 feb 2012 (UTC) Portada Hola, ¿qué tal va todo por aquí? Pasaba por el wiki y he visto que vuestra portada tenía muchas categorías debido a que no las añadiste correctamente en las plantillas añadidas en la portada, por lo que lo he arreglado aparte de corregir algunos errores. Cuando crees una plantilla, y por ejemplo le añadas la Categoría:Plantillas, para que esa categoría no se muestre en los artículos donde uses la plantilla tendrás que añadirlo así: Categoría:Plantillas como por ejemplo hice yo aquí. Si necesitas ayuda en algo no dudes en consultarme en la central. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Series de España | Wikia Central) 03:46 3 mar 2012 (UTC) Gracias, pero no me tengas en ascuas que me quemo xD Últimamente no he podido hacer páginas por culpa de castigos, etc... pero intento hacer lo que puedo, por lo menos paqueños artículos de relleno, haber si pasa el lunes y pongo más :/ Nerea266 10:39 3 mar 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Hola, , veo que esta listo para pedir el spotlight de , hazlo tu solicitud con logo y slogan.- Saludos.-----'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 04:04 19 mar 2012 (UTC)